Por fuera y por dentro
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: MakoRei. Tras graduarse, Makoto le cede la capitanía del equipo de natación a Rei y se marcha a Tokyo, donde comienza a estudiar la universidad. De vez en cuando se mensajean y hay algunas llamadas, pero ninguna como la que Nagisa le hace un jueves por la tarde, mientras Makoto hace la comida. En ella le pide que regrese a Iwatobi, pues Rei está en grave peligro.


**Por fuera y por dentro.**

Makoto lleva unos cuantos meses estudiando la universidad, así como familiarizándose con el ambiente impersonal de Tokyo, cuando recibe una llamada de Nagisa. Lo que le resulta extraño no es la llamada en sí misma, pues desde que se graduó de Iwatobi, ha procurado mantenerse en contacto tanto con él como con los demás miembros del club de natación. No, lo que le extraña es su petición urgente de que Makoto regrese a casa.

_Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto_, piensa Makoto, mientras remueve el estofado que está haciendo para cenar, solo en su pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Y mientras lo piensa, no puede evitar rememorar sus últimos días en Iwatobi, que quizá fueron los más divertidos y a la vez más nostálgicos de toda su vida en la preparatoria, con Haru escabulléndose hacia la piscina a cada menor oportunidad, descuidando así sus estudios y también los de Makoto, por lo que el día de su examen, casi no pudo dormir por los nervios.

Makoto también recuerda la despedida oficial del club, cuando Rei, Nagisa y Gou les organizaron a él y Haru una pequeña fiesta, que terminó en el momento en el que Haru se lanzó a la piscina, salpicando a todo el mundo y también al pastel que habían comprado para la despedida. Ese fue el día en el que Makoto nombró a Rei capitán del equipo y muy a su pesar, vice-capitán a Nagisa, confiando en que el buen juicio de Rei pudiese poner un alto a sus planes más disparatados. Ese fue el día en que tanto Makoto como Haru, dejaron en manos de Rei al equipo de Iwatobi y con él, sus esperanzas y sueños del futuro.

Ahora Makoto estudia en Tokyo y Haru también, aunque en universidades diferentes y aunque no han olvidado la libertad que sienten al nadar, ya se han doblegado ante las responsabilidades adultas, por lo que las visitas a la piscina o al mar son más esporádicas, aunque siempre divertidas y relajantes para dos jóvenes que se pasan el día estudiando. Haru, biología marina y él, contabilidad.

Por eso precisamente le extraña la llamada de Nagisa, porque la última vez que los vio (y que vio a Rei), todo parecía estar muy bien. Por supuesto que Rei tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y prometía una y otra vez dar su mejor esfuerzo como capitán, pero eso resultaba normal. ¿Qué podría ir tan mal como para requerir su presencia cuando se despidieron apenas hace algunos meses?

—¿De verdad es necesario que vaya? —pregunta Makoto, tras escuchar las súplicas de Nagisa, que no ha detallado muy bien la situación, pero que a grandes líneas parece querer decir que Rei lo necesita.

—¡Es de vida o muerte, Mako-chan! ¡Rei-chan podría no sobrevivir si no vienes! —dice Nagisa, del otro lado de la línea y con una voz mucho más profunda que en el verano en el que el club de natación se fundó. Y es que Nagisa ha cambiado, incluso tiene la altura de Rei, pero lo bullicioso, risueño y amigable no se le ha quitado, así como también lo exagerado, sobre todo en cuestiones que le convienen.

—Mmmm —dice él, consultando el calendario que tiene del otro lado de la cocina, un cuartito bastante pequeño en donde sólo cabe el refrigerador y la estufa lado a lado—. Tengo exámenes la semana próxima, ¿podré estar de vuelta antes de que comiencen?

—Sí, sí —dice Nagisa y Makoto no puede evitar notar el sonido del mar en el fondo, que en Tokyo ha sido reemplazado por el del tráfico y la música de la ciudad—. No es tan complicado, de verdad, Mako-chan.

Makoto vuelve a dudar, pues Nagisa se contradice, pero una mirada por la ventana, ubicada justo al lado del refrigerador en la cocina, lo hace pensárselo mejor. Es jueves por la noche, por lo que el fin de semana se extiende ante él lleno de promesas, en este caso vacías en una ciudad que todavía le es desconocida aunque no desagradable, por lo que podría aprovechar para tomar el tren el viernes saliendo de clases y regresar el domingo por la noche, sea lo que sea que Nagisa y Rei requieran.

—¿No ha tratado de resolverlo Kou-chan? —pregunta Makoto, tratando de que no se note que ya ha decidido acudir y comenzando a repasar mentalmente la lista de cosas que tiene que empacar, recoger y poner en orden antes de marcharse.

—No es posible, Mako-chan. Tanto Gou-chan como yo hemos hecho de todo, pero Rei-chan no mejora. Sólo tú puedes hacer algo al respecto.

—Si me dijeras que es lo que tiene Rei, quizá podría ayudarles...

—Ya lo verás cuando vengas. Porque vendrás, ¿verdad, Mako-chan? ¿Y Haru-chan también?

—No puedo hablar por Haru —dice Makoto y el grito de felicidad de Nagisa ahoga sus siguientes palabras, que de cualquier manera resultan innecesarias—. Pero sí, iré. Mañana todavía debo asistir a clases —dice, cuando Nagisa se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente como para escucharlo—. Pero tomaré el primer tren que salga mañana por la tarde hacia allá. Si todo sale bien debería de llegar por la noche, aunque tengo que hablar con mis padres para avisarles. Todo esto es muy inesperado —concluye con un suspiro, aunque en realidad está deseando ver el mar, escuchar su sonido, que en otros tiempos le dio tanto miedo y vagar por las tranquilas calles del pueblo, que en verano queman los pies a través de las sandalias o zapatos.

—¡Muy bien, Mako-chan! Entonces te estaremos esperando —dice Nagisa y parece que va a colgar, cosa que resultaría bastante típica de él, cuando añade—: Y gracias por venir, de verdad. Rei-chan de seguro se pondrá feliz al verte.

.

Rei no parece feliz de verlo, sin embargo. Cuando Makoto baja del tren, con una pequeña maleta a un lado y sin Haru a la vista, al que ha dejado cuidando de su gato y sale de la estación para encontrarse a su familia y amigos esperándolo, entre ellos Rei, el joven no parece muy feliz. Incluso evita su mirada mientras Makoto saluda y abraza a todos los presentes, como si hubiesen estado separados por años en lugar de un par de meses.

—Hola, Rei —dice, cuando por fin llega su turno y aunque es esquivo en su saludo, apenas un "Bienvenido, Makoto-senpai", dista mucho de parecer en peligro de muerte, como Nagisa estuvo mencionando todo el rato en el teléfono—. Gracias por venir a recibirme. Realmente no debieron hacerlo. Y de verdad, disculpa, Rei.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el joven, esta vez alzando la vista para mirarlo. Él debería de ser quien pide perdón y no Makoto, él y sólo él.

—Hoy no podré hablar contigo y debo irme el domingo, así que no tendré mucho tiempo, pero espero que el que hay sea suficiente —dice Makoto, regalándole su mejor sonrisa, esa que lo metió en más de un apuro en su último año en la preparatoria y que todavía consigue hacerlo ahora que está en la universidad.

—¿A qué te refieres, Makoto-senpai? —pregunta Rei, aunque no es necesario que lo haga. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajan en su mente con facilidad y apenas ha terminado la pregunta, sus ojos ya se dirigen hacia Nagisa, que charla muy animadamente con Ren y Ran sobre las cosas que pueden hacer todos juntos ahora que su hermano ha regresado.

—Bueno, escuché que...

Rei no llega a saber lo que Makoto escuchó o no, pues su madre lo llama a su lado y Makoto apenas tiene tiempo de discuparse y volverle a prometer que ya tendrán tiempo de hablar antes de desaparecer de su vista. Por supuesto, todavía es temprano y todos están hablando de pedir pizza para celebrar en casa de Makoto, pero Rei detiene a Nagisa antes de que éste pueda sumarse a los preparativos, lo que contribuye a que Makoto tenga algo de tiempo libre para poner a sus padres al corriente respecto a cómo le va en la universidad.

De hecho, Makoto está bastante ocupado contándoles sobre las materias que toma y cómo está pensando en tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, que tarda mucho en darse cuenta del alboroto que está causando Rei, que viene junto con Nagisa unos cuantos metros detrás y que, cuando por fin se detiene a escucharlo, está regañando al rubio por haberle contado a Makoto algo que, en primera ni Makoto mismo sabe y en segunda, parece bastante vergonzoso, mas no malo para Rei.

—No debiste hacerlo —dice Rei, en un furioso susurro. Las palabras escapan de sus labios con rapidez, tanta que hasta parece estar recitando alguna clase de mantra—. Estoy bien, Nagisa. Te lo dije. Mira que traer a Makoto-senpai de vuelta por una tontería así...

—No es una tontería —dice Nagisa y resulta asombroso que, a pesar de estar a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, todavía logre verse un tanto adorable cuando está triste—. Rei-chan, no has estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo y sé lo que te preocupa. Estoy seguro de que Mako-chan lo entenderá cuando se lo expliques.

—Es innecesario que lo haga —dice Rei y Makoto puede imaginárselo acomodándose las gafas, ocultando así su vergüenza—. Ya te dije que puedo resolverlo solo. No pienso importunar a Makoto-senpai con cosas que yo debería... ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, Nagisa-kun!

—Está bien —dice Nagisa, abatido—. No lo volveré a hacer si me prometes que estarás bien.

—No es necesario que lo prometa —dice Rei, cada vez más avergonzado—. Lo estaré.

Parece que la conversación terminará ahí, pero luego Rei añade:

—Gracias, Nagisa-kun. No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

A lo que Makoto no puede evitar sonreír y por el alboroto que está armando Nagisa, él tampoco.

.

Aunque Makoto no pretendía escuchar a escondidas, la información obtenida le resulta muy valiosa. No para decantarse, como Rei, en que el asunto es insignificante, sino más bien para darse cuenta de cuán importante es, sea lo que sea. Makoto conoce muy bien a Rei, pues están a punto de cumplir cuatro años de amistad y aunque no podría llegar a afirmar, como sucede con Haru, que puede leerle el pensamiento, sí es bastante fácil descifrar lo que quiere decir tras sus modales afectados. Por eso Makoto toma la resolución de investigar qué pasa con su amigo nada más tenga la menor oportunidad y también ayudarlo dentro de la medida de lo posible.

Rei está preocupado por algo, como lo estuvo alguna vez sobre sus progresos en el estilo de mariposa y salió al mar a medianoche, tratando de alcanzarlos a todos y poniéndose gravemente en peligro debido a ello. Por lo tanto, Makoto sabe que debe de actuar antes de que suceda algo malo o peligroso, pero la velada en casa de sus padres no le presenta ninguna oportunidad. Todos están ocupados con la pizza y poniéndose al día con lo que han hecho en ausencia de Makoto, que éste apenas y tiene tiempo para dirigirse a Rei, que permanece sentado a un lado de Nagisa, justo frente a Makoto y que, aunque no parece decaído, pues ríe y responde con naturalidad, sí evita mirarlo.

—Rei-kun, ¿quieres otro pedazo de pizza? —pregunta Makoto, sondeando así el terreno. ¿Está Rei enojado con él? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

—Estoy lleno, muchas gracias, Makoto-senpai —dice Rei, mirándolo una centésima de segundo e intrigando más a Makoto.

—Si tú no la quieres, la tomaré yo —dice Nagisa, que es bastante bien conocido por la rapidez con la que devora pizza, lo que resultaba un consuelo antaño, ya que Makoto nunca ha sido de comer demasiado, Haru siempre se llenaba con pescado y Rei lleva una dieta rigurosa—. Pero de verdad deberías de comer más, Rei-chan. Te puede hacer daño.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. Como lo que es adecuado según mi peso y mi estilo.

—¿De verdad, Rei-kun? —pregunta Makoto, pues Ren y Ran, junto con Nagisa, están terminando con la pizza en tiempo récord—. Puedes servirte más si gustas. No debes de ser tan exigente con tu dieta. Ya ves Haru, comía únicamente pescado y nunca le pasó nada. Aunque Haru, bueno...

—¡Haru-chan es especial! —dice Nagisa, haciendo todo tipo de gestos que imitan a extraterrestres y fantasmas por igual.

—No, no —insiste Rei—. Muchas gracias.

—Vale —dice Makoto, al que por la pequeña plática le ha parecido que Rei no está enojado con él o con Haru, aunque posiblemene sí con Rin, con el que se lleva especialmente bien y al que le sorprende Nagisa no haya llamado en su lugar, lo que podría ser la clave de todo.

—Rei-chan se está cuidando para el torneo regional —dice Nagisa y al instante, Rei se pone de pie, le lanza una mirada furiosa y se marcha sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, nadie lo nota en la alegría general que reina en la casa y si lo hacen, creen que Rei se ha despedido y se marcha a casa, como es natural debido a la hora.

—Nagisa, ¿qué está pasando? —pregunta Makoto, una vez se cerciora de que sus padres no han notado nada raro, aunque la actitud de Rei es de lo más extraña. Y algo tiene que ver con el torneo regional, por cómo ha reaccionado y por la mirada apenada que le dirigió Nagisa, antes de que Rei se fuera sin siquiera despedirse—. Dímelo, por favor. No puedo ser de ayuda si no sé.

—Preferiría que te lo dijera Rei-chan —dice Nagisa, que ya ha escarmentado lo suficiente con dos regaños por parte de su amigo y que no quiere echarlo a perder más—. No es nada serio, o sea me refiero a que no es nada peligroso ni nada. Rei-chan no se está dopando o algo así. Pero es importante para él.

—Muy bien, se lo preguntaré a él en cuanto tenga oportunidad —dice Makoto, sin poder reprimir un suspiro. No es que le desagrade ser siempre el que resuelve los problemas y haber sido denominado la "mamá" del club, pero a veces es un tanto pesado. Pero, ¿quién más podría hacerlo? Haru no, seguro. Aunque Haru se ha vuelto mucho más empático en los últimos años, lo que demuestra claramente su falta de oposición a quedarse con la pequeña Lily, la gata blanca que Makoto recogió en una calle de Tokyo un día de regreso de la universidad.

—No te preocupes por eso, Mako-chan —dice Nagisa, guiñándole un ojo, aunque el efecto queda un poco arruinado al tener el rostro lleno de queso y pizza—. Ya me ocuparé de que estén los dos solos.

—Te lo encargo —dice Makoto, levantando los platos y vasos restantes.

La reunión no tarda en finalizar y Nagisa se despide con la promesa de ayudarlo con Rei al día siguiente, aprovechando que se llevará a cabo el festival anual del pueblo, por lo que tendrán mucho tiempo libre para hablar mientras vagabundean por los puestos.

Makoto espera que sea así. No sólo para hablar con Rei de aquello que lo preocupa y que probablemente son los nervios bastante naturales que les suceden a todos antes de un torneo, sino también para conocer cómo le ha ido últimamente. Ya ha charlado con Nagisa al respecto de ese tiempo y Nagisa lo ha puesto al día de todas sus pequeñas pesquisas, al tiempo que preguntaba tanto por las suyas como las de Haru, pero Makoto no sabe nada de Rei y le da curiosidad, porque siempre han sido buenos amigos y Makoto confía en él, tanto que hasta lo nombró capitán.

.

Al día siguiente, los planes de Nagisa se ven desbaratados nada más cae la tarde. Makoto ha pasado toda la mañana con su familia, ayudando un poco aquí y allá a su padre, hablando con su madre y jugando con sus hermanos. También se ha tomado el tiempo de nadar un rato en el mar, aunque no muy profundo y está listo para ponerse un yukata y marchar al festival, donde ha quedado de verse con Nagisa y Rei, cuando sus hermanos deciden que ellos también quieren ir, alegando que hace mucho tiempo que no salen con Makoto y que es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla.

Así pues, Makoto acude a la cita con dos niños prendidos de su brazo y aunque Ren y Ran ya no son tan pequeños, pues están a punto de alcanzar la pubertad, cuando están Makoto vuelven a ser niños, listos para ser consentidos por su hermano mayor. Cuando Nagisa los ve, no puede ocultar su decepción, pero se repone rápidamente y decide que él será quien cuide de los gemelos mientras Makoto y Rei hablan, por lo que de manera silenciosa y tras los saludos iniciales, pone en marcha su plan para dejarlos a solas sin que nadie se de cuenta.

—Todavía recuerdo el festival en que Haru me compró esos peces de colores —dice Makoto a nadie en particular, aunque Rei está a su lado, mientras andan por entre los puestos sin realmente ver nada—. Todavía los tengo, aunque a Lily le encanta tratar de pescarlos cuando no la estoy viendo.

—¿Lily? —pregunta Rei, que todavía se siente seguro, pues tanto Nagisa, como Ren y Ran siguen a su lado, hablando de los juegos a los que irán y qué cosas comerán.

—Mi gata —dice Makoto con una sonrisa—. La recogí un día en la calle. Todavía es muy pequeña, pero es muy traviesa.

—Es verdad —dice Rei, con una risita—. Te gustan mucho los gatos, ¿verdad, Makoto-senpai? Tanto como a Haruka-senpai le gusta el agua, podría decir.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunta Makoto, rascándose la mejilla—. Quizá sí —admite al fin, pues le es imposible resistirse a un gato, con su pelo tan suave y esponjoso, así como a su calidez cuando los tiene entre sus brazos. Son adorables y sí, sí que pueden gustarle tanto como a Haru el agua. De hecho, antes de que supieran en qué universidad habían quedado y cuando todavía sopesaban los arreglos que harían si se iban a vivir juntos para ahorrar la renta de un apartamento, Makoto había consentido en dejar a Haru usar toda el agua necesaria (y que además Haru pagaría el 70% de ese gasto), mientras que lo dejase tener aunque fuese sólo un gato en casa. A ambos les gustaban, así que nadie salía perdiendo y así quedaron los arreglos hasta el día en que supieron que sus universidades estaban en distritos diferentes y que nada de ello podía ser.

—No estoy seguro de si eso me asusta o no —dice Rei y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelvan a la normalidad, no sin haber reído un rato antes. Así, se ponen a charlar de todo y de nada a la vez, por lo que Makoto tiene oportunidad de ponerse al día con la vida de Rei, cosa que le había resultado imposible en la brevedad de los mensajes intercambiados de cuando en cuando mediante el teléfono celular.

A su vez, Rei, que ya está en su tercer año de preparatoria y comenzando a pensar seriamente en la universidad (una vez terminen sus torneos tan importantes), pregunta un par de cosas respecto del examen mismo, la vida universitaria y la idoneidad de estudiar para físico-matemático en un mundo en el que parece más y más difícil conseguir empleo.

De ese modo pasa la tarde y llega la noche, que también pasa. Y aunque Nagisa se ha llevado a Ren y Ran, manteniéndolos ocupados con diversos juegos (casi parece que se ha olvidado del propósito de todo, aunque haya salido el plan a la perfección), al final de ese día Makoto no se ve más cerca de saber qué le molesta a Rei e incluso empieza a dudar que de verdad haya algo malo con él, pues es natural que sienta miedo por los exámenes por venir, temor que le ha expresado en su plática, mas no puede ver otra cosa que le preocupe.

Por lo que Makoto decide seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorante de que en secreto Rei se congratula de no haber causado problemas a su senpai.

.

El último día de Makoto en el pueblo, domingo, Makoto lo pasa empacando sus cosas, que han quedado desperdigadas por toda la casa rápidamente y en tan poco tiempo, así como también haciendo espacio para las cosas que su madre se lleve, que consisten más que nada en encurtidos, jaleas y medicamentos. Apenas y piensa en Rei y si lo hace es para recordarse una vez más que Nagisa, a pesar de ser un excelente amigo que se preocupa por los demás al grado de la exageración, no debe volver a engañarlo de tan manera, si bien su súplica lo ha hecho pasar un excelente fin de semana.

Makoto ya tiene todo listo para irse y apenas ha acabado de comer, cuando Nagisa aparece en la puerta de su casa, preguntándole que le ha dicho Rei sobre su problema y luciendo francamente decepcionado cuando Makoto no le dice lo que quiere escuchar, pero, ¿cómo podría, cuando Rei no le ha abierto su corazón?

—Entonces tienes que verlo —dice Nagisa, consultando su reloj—. Si no te lo contó debe de estar en la piscina de la escuela a esta hora.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunta Makoto, que no deja de temer que el espíritu de Haru haya posesionado a Rei de alguna manera, pues es fin de semana y sólo a Haru se le ocurriría entrar en los terrenos de la escuela para nadar. Claro que Haru aún está vivo y probablemente metido en la tiña del baño, pero quizá Rei se ha juntado mucho con él. ¿No decía que lo admiraba? Esa podría ser la causa.

—Ya lo verás, Mako-chan, si vas.

—Está bien —dice Makoto, poniéndose los zapatos y antes de avisarle a su madre que regresa en un rato—. Pero espero que de verdad lo explique todo, porque no entiendo nada. ¿Tú no vienes? —pregunta Makoto, cuando Nagisa no hace ademán alguno de seguirlo y se queda de pie frente a su casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y luciendo claramente afligido, pues seguro que Rei le regañará horriblemente cuando sepa que él envió a Makoto en su búsqueda.

—No. Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer, Mako-chan. ¡Buena suerte! —Nagisa desaparece calle arriba, en dirección contraria a la suya y en ningún momento mira hacia atrás. Makoto lo ve alejarse hasta que sólo es un puntito entre las casas blancas antes de seguir su camino hasta la escuela, que le trae muchos viejos recuerdos y nostalgias que creía olvidadas.

Rei está en la piscina, como Nagisa pronosticó. Makoto puede escucharlo mientras se abre camino por el edificio, en el que ha entrado gracias a un pasadizo secreto creado por Haruka y que le servía cada vez que quería nadar a mitad de la noche. No parece que Rei esté haciendo nada raro, piensa Makoto, mientras se detiene en los vestuarios, recreándose con el sonido que hace el agua y luego riendo, al pensar que quizá es él quien ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Haru.

Cuando Makoto se aproxima un poco más y está dispuesto a hacer notar su presencia, Rei comienza a gritar. Es algo tan inesperado que logra paralizar a Makoto, que siente que el corazón está a punto de salírsele del pecho y una horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago, que por un momento casi lo impulsa a salir corriendo y nunca regresar. Sin embargo, de nuevo no parece que algo ande mal con Rei. No son los gritos de alguien que ha sufrido un accidente o que esté en grave peligro, más bien son gritos llenos de furia y Rei está enojado consigo mismo, por lo que Makoto puede deducir tras escucharlo unos minutos.

—¡No, no! ¡Esto no está bien! —dice Rei y Makoto lo oye fuerte y claro, como si estuviese a su lado, pese a que los separan al menos siete metros. Si es que se decide a enfrentarlo, cosa que Nagisa espera que haga, Makoto está decidido a pedirle que no grite, pues podría llamar la atención de alguien y eso le traería problemas. Aun así, decide escuchar un poco más para sopesar la situación y sin dejar de sentirse culpable, pues toda esa furia y esa tristeza que escucha en la voz de Rei le pasaron desapercibidas el día anterior e incluso las creyó una fantasía, cuando en realidad Rei las estaba ocultando lo mejor posible—. ¡Este estilo no es hermoso! ¡No es hermoso! No _puedo_ alcanzar la perfección así. No la que se requiere para liderar este equipo, no la que se requiere para ganar. Pero, ¿por qué? Si ya dominé la técnica, la sé de memoria. ¿Por qué no puedo nadar tan bien como Makoto-senpai o Haruka-senpai? ¿Por qué sólo puedo usar el estilo mariposa?

—Rei... —dice Makoto, o más bien se le escapa. Sin embargo, Rei no llega a escucharlo, sus gritos son demasiado fuertes y está demasiado absorto en sí mismo como para eso. Pero Makoto no necesita oírlo más, aunque él prosiga con sus gritos. Sabe que Rei siempre ha tenido esa preocupación y puede entender que se haya exacerbado ahora que hay nuevos miembros, con los que seguramente ha tenido que acomodar su posición en el equipo y salir de su zona de confort.

Ah, pero todavía hay más.

—¡Así nunca seré capaz de... capaz de... ser un buen capitán! ¡De hacer que Makoto-senpai se sienta orgulloso por haberme dado este puesto! ¡Así nunca...! —La voz de Rei se rompe y Makoto ya no llega a saber lo demás. Pero sabe suficiente y no le sorprende que Nagisa lo haya llamado, pues seguramente lo escuchó en más de una ocasión y también lo vio, día a día, tratando de no romperse bajo el peso de la presión.

Incapaz de escuchar por más tiempo los sollozos de Rei, mezclados de vez en cuando con alguna exclamación furiosa, Makoto sale de su parálisis, abre la puerta y se presenta ante el joven, que deja de llorar inmediatamente a causa de la impresión. De hecho, su rostro pasa de la tristeza a la vergüenza en cuestión de segundos, arrebatándole cualquier sentimiento de tristeza cuando ve a Makoto.

—¿Cuán-cuánto escuchaste, Makoto-senpai? —pregunta Rei, antes de que a Makoto se le puedan ocurrir palabras conciliatorias.

—Todo —dice él, acercándose a donde Rei está, al otro lado de la piscina—. Y —dice, alzando una mano para que Rei no pueda interrumpirlo—. Quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? Después podrás decir lo que quieras y de verdad te escucharé —cuando ve a Rei asentir, Makoto prosigue, tratando de ignorar el rubor en las mejillas del otro, al saberse descubierto y sin duda traicionado por Nagisa—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, de Nagisa-chan, de Kou-chan y de todos los que están en el equipo. Lo has hecho muy bien, Nagisa-chan me ha contado sobre ello. Así que no debes de preocuparte por no ser un buen capitán, porque ya lo eres.

—Makoto-senpai...

—Shhh. Todavía no termino —dice Makoto y Rei puede imaginárselo cuando sea padre, regañando a sus hijos como cualquier otro, pero sin dejar de ser firme y suave a la vez—. En cuanto a tu estilo actual, tendrás que enseñármelo, pero la última vez que te vi practicar lo hacías muy bien aparte del estilo mariposa. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, no pasa nada, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Pero yo...

—Nada. Discutir no es hermoso, Rei-chan —dice Makoto, que hasta el momento estaba de pie al lado de Rei, pero que ahora se sienta a su lado frente a la piscina, para observar cómo el agua va tomando la tonalidad del cielo, pasando de un suave rosado a un naranja vivo en cuestión de minutos—. Lo que sí podemos hacer es discutir en qué puedes mejorar y yo te puedo dar algunos consejos aunque no esté aquí. También puedes pedírselos a Haru, aunque su estilo de enseñanza no sé... Y a Rin. Por cierto que no he sabido nada de él.

—¿De verdad está bien, senpai? —pregunta Rei, cuyos ojos todavía siguen húmedos por las lágrimas. De hecho, si se viera en un espejo pensaría que no luce nada hermoso, pero el único espejo disponible es el agua y él no planea arruinarla cuando está reflejando las primeras estrellas de un atardecer de verano—. ¿Que no sea perfecto?

—Nadie es perfecto, Rei. Y de verdad está bien. No tienes porqué sobreexigirte, veo que tu esfuerzo ha sido suficiente. Rin estaría muy orgulloso de ver los músculos que has desarrollado para el torneo y me sorprende no haber visto a Kou-chan comentar algo sobre ellos también, aunque no se ha dado la oportunidad de que la vea y es probable que ya no lo haga en un buen tiempo.

—Muchas gracias, Makoto-senpai —dice Rei, aunque todavía evita un poco sus ojos. Sin embargo, Makoto ya sabe la razón y lo hace sentir más tranquilo, aun así, reitera su propuesta de que lo consulte por teléfono siempre que tenga dudas y pronto pasan a temas mucho más alegres, pues no son necesarias más palabras para asegurarle a Rei que lo dice Makoto, que lo que _siente_ Makoto, es verdad—. Aun así, fue muy vergonzoso que me encontraras así, senpai. ¡No fue hermoso!

—Era la única opción o nunca me lo dirías. En ese sentido eres un poco como Haru. Menos mal que ya sé cómo manejarlos a los dos, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Makoto se acentúa ante la mención de Haru y Rei no puede evitar imitarlo pese a que hay cierta sensación de desasosiego en él.

—Nunca cambias, Makoto-senpai —dice Rei, que todavía puede ver en él al adolescente temeroso del mar abierto, amante de los gatos y un tanto asustadizo, así como tierno con los demás—. Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí por mí, incluso si en un principio no quería que te enteraras del motivo.

—Siempre que quieras, Rei-chan.

La tarde sigue avanzando y Rei sabe que pronto llegará la hora de despedirse, aunque no quiera hacerlo, como en el día de la graduación, en que derramó abundantes lágrimas ante la despedida de sus senpai y mejores amigos. La tarde sigue avanzando, pero ellos permanecen ahí todo lo que a Makoto le es posible, sentados lado a lado, con las estrellas reflejadas en la piscina frente a ellos y también la luna, que observó a Haru alguna vez mientras se sentía triste y que ahora vela sobre ellos, que no paran de hablar una vez más.

Makoto piensa en Lily, en la tarea que todavía le queda por hacer, en sus exámenes entrantes. Se pregunta si Haru le habrá dado ya de comer a Lily y si le habrá dado algo más que pescado. ¿O estará todavía en la tina? La imagen lo hace sonreír, en uno de esos momentos en los que Rei y él se quedan callados, aunque no por eso incómodos ante el silencio.

Rei lo observa, feliz de tener un amigo así, un senpai así. Pero también triste, porque puede imaginarse quién causa esa sonrisa, quién logra que los ojos de Makoto se llenen de luz y sus facciones se suavicen, hasta tal punto que parece que van a romperse, que parecen irreales ante sus ojos y que sólo el tacto podrían desmentir no son falsas. No es que Rei vaya a atreverse a tocarlo, jamás lo haría sin su consentimiento, pero tampoco se ha dado por vencido en que algún día lo hará.

Por ahora, se contenta con observarlo y pensar y casi murmurar dichos pensamientos.

_Eres hermoso, Makoto-senpai. Por fuera y por dentro._

Quizá por eso se enamoró de él.

**FIN.**


End file.
